When the little rock crumbles
by kattfan12001
Summary: Alan thought his nightmares of the Hood had ended. However his henchmen want revenge and will not stop to get it. Will his friends and family get there in time or will the little rock crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own thunderbirds. Enjoy please review.**

* * *

Alan Tracy was sitting at the table typing away on the laptop when he herd John's loud voice.

"GORDON COOPER TRACY"

The young blonde could see the red head in question running past the door before disappearing towards outside. Then within two minutes standing at the door way he was John looking in quiet angry.

"What has he done this time?" Alan asked.

"He ate the last chocolate bar on the Island."

"So he's going to die?"

"Oh his going to be past dead when I get to him" John said coming to Alan's side "you want to come with me?"

Alan thought about it then look to his laptop "I think it best I finish this now then later...I herd Virgil and Scott what some revenge so if you come together..."

Seeing John thinking about it then showing an evil grin. "I'll find them...You interested."

"Nope...I'm returning to School in a few days and I would rather get there without any incidents thank you...though post the photos to me okay?"

"Oh we'll be taking photos" John said leaving the room.

_"And they say I'm immature"_ Alan thought to himself.

"Alan what was that about?" Jeff asked coming in the kitchen.

"No chocolate on the Island...you might want to put Gordon on Five before something happens" Alan said with a smile.

"Is this one of the times I don't want to know?" Jeff asked.

"It's probably for the best"

"Let me guess there will be photos."

"You know us do well."

Jeff could only roll his eyes before muttering "the villa better stay in one piece."

* * *

Two weeks later…..

Alan return to his dorm room with Fermat. He was flipping through his emails when he saw one from John. He open it up and saw a picture of thunderbird four painted pink with painted purple lips, purple eyes painted on the wind screen and purple ribbon twilled around the wind screen making it look like hair. Both boys looked at each other and laughed. Yep Gordon had paid for his pranks tenfold.

"Remind m-m-me not t-t-to get on y-y-your brother's b-b-bad side" Fermat said.

"Maybe I better call home and make sure the villa is still standing?" Alan wonder out loud.

"f-f-for safety s-s-sake I w-w-would wait u-u-until tomorrow" Fermat said.

Both heard a knock on the door. Alan quickly sign out of his email as Fermat went to the door. Alan heard a gasp which made him turn around seeing Fermat backing away. Alan stood up and place himself in front of Fermat.

"You brats will pay for what you have done to our master" Mullion said will an evil smile.

Fermat put his hands be hide his back and press some buttons on his watch.

* * *

It was Virgil's turn on Thunderbird Five and was talking to John.

"It been very quiet" Virgil said looking bored.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" John asked.

"You're talking to someone who would prefer to be in action."

"I hear you middle brother but at least you got something to entertain you up there…more than I can say for Scott and Gordon."

"Specking of Gordon, have you heard back from Alan about our little prank?" Virgil asked with an evil grin.

"No not yet…I thought he would have replied already."

Both heard a voice coming from the speakers.

"_You brats will pay for what you have done to our master."_

"_What we done? More what your Master did to us"_ that was Alan's voice.

"_So have him killed by a firing squad for invading the Island was justified?"_

"_He had his crimes long before he went after us. Having lives lost in that mine of his was enough to sign his own death warrant."_

Both brothers heard a thump.

"_Alan!"_

"_Fermat RUN!"_

"John get Dad!" Virgil yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own thunderbirds. please review.**

* * *

"You brats will pay for what you have done to our master." Mullion said will hate coming closer.

"What we done? More what your Master did to us" Alan said with one hand be hide his back signaling to Fermat to be on the ready.

"So have him killed by a firing squad for invading the Island was justified?" Mullion sneered.

"He had his crimes long before he went after us. Having lives lost in that mine of his was enough to sign his own death warrant."

Alan then was grab and thrown against the wall hard. Very hard.

"Alan!" Fermat yelled.

"Fermat RUN!" Alan yelled as he got up and kick Mullion where it hurt most.

"W-w-w-here are w-w-w-we going?"

"I'm making the plan as we go"

"Let's j-j-j-just h-h-h-hope s-s-s-someone is l-l-l-listening"

Alan looked at the 14 year old before smiling realizing what he meant "Fermat you're a genius."

"T-t-t-thanks."

Both entre the fire exit.

* * *

Scott, Gordon and their father where heading to command control when they heard a loud thump. All three stop.

"John, Get Dad!"

That was enough for the three Tracys to run in.

"Virgil? What wrong? Are you hurt?" Jeff asked as alarm bells where ringing.

"No. I'm fine however" Virgil hesitated and looked over to John.

John looked up from the computer after a couple more key strokes "We think Allie is in some sort of danger" He finish looking worried as he got 14 of the 15 screens with images of the school.

"What sort of danger?" Jeff and Scott asked in unison.

"That's what we are trying to figure out…I just hope Allie hasn't gotten hurt badly" John said.

"Gotten hurt?" Scott question getting more worried.

A yelp was herd from Gordon which brought the attention of the Tracys to his direction. Gordon could only point to one of the screens which brought the silence to the Island and the three that where on the space station Thunderbird Five. Mullion and Transom where at Wharton.

* * *

Virgil had felt his stomach drop when Gordon pointed to the screen. His youngest brother was in danger. He was lost in that thought until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jump a little and turn. He almost forgot that Brains and Tin-Tin where on Five doing some updates.

"Is e-e-everything ok?" Brains asked

Virgil frowned "Brains…Alan and Fermat are in some danger"

"What type of danger?" Tin-Tin asked in concern.

"Mullion and Transom" Virgil replied.

Both brain and Tin-Tin looked at each other with concern and worried looks.

Virgil looked back at the screen seeing that his family had turn silent. A silent Tracy (a part from John) was not a good thing. Then he could hear both Alan and Fermat's voices come from the speakers once more.

* * *

"Fermat"

"Alan?"

"Is it just me or is the school a little too quiet?"

Both teenagers exit the fire exit. Fermat frowned at Alan's observation. It was seven at night he noted from his watch. Normally the dorm's hallways would have students coming and going. Dorm parents yelling at students that ran up and down the hallways. No the school was never quiet at this time of day. He was thinking about this more until Alan's voice interrupted.

"We need to find out what is going on" Alan said as they stop at a corner.

"S-s-shouldn't we c-c-call someone?" Fermat asked.

"We don't have enough information."

"And w-w-walking into d-d-d-danger is a-a-a good idea?"

"Oh no he won't" Scott said frowning pressing some buttons on his watch "Scott to Alan. Come in Alan"

Only silence.

"Gordon to Alan. Can you hear me?" Gordon said with a little of fear in his voice.

Only silence again.

"He didn't leave his watch in his room?" Virgil asked.

"No. His signal is next to Fermat's…it could be possible that his watch has taken some damage" John said worried.

"Is there a way we can connect to Fermat's?" Virgil asked.

* * *

"Alan where are we going?" Fermat whisper as they stopped by one of the windows of the dining hall outside.

Alan looked thought the window and bit his lip. He could see the school staff and students sitting at the tables all looking down to the ground. Alan spotted two guards to each door. Then he smiled. The door to the kitchen was left unguarded.

"Fermat, I have a plan."

* * *

Scott was looking at one of the monitors and spotted something odd. He looked closely to the screen. Something didn't seem right. He looked over to John.

"Could you zoom in on this?" Scott asked.

"What is it?" Gordon asked standing beside his oldest brother.

"Just a bad feeling."

Gordon looked at the image more closely. His eyes widen "You mean the box?"

"Let's hope it's just a box" Scott said frowning.

"Scotty, when you have a bad feeling it's almost always on the mark" Virgil started and was getting more worried by the second.

"In other words what do you think it could be?" John asked looking up from the computer and notice that both Scott and Gordon had turn paled.

"Boys, what is going on?" Jeff asked.

Scott and Gordon looked at each other. The red head nodded toward the polit.

"I think it could be a bomb" Scott said in an almost whisper.

"And you agree with him Gordon?" Jeff asked.

"On this yes" Gordon said in a worried tone.

Jeff turn to the screen where he could see Virgil, Brain and Tin-Tin. "Virgil put five on auto and get everyone earth side"

"F.A.B" Virgil answer before hanging up.

"Dad?" John question.

"Right now I need all my older sons on the ground."

"You're not thinking they could attack five again?" Gordon asked.

"I'm not taking the risk. Not again."

"What about Alan?" Scott asked.

"That's the next step."

Then they herd Alan's voice on the speakers once more.

"_Fermat, I have a plan."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own thunderbirds. thank you for you wonderful reviews keep them coming.**

* * *

"_Fermat, I have a plan."_

Jeff stop when he herd those words. He looked at his three son that where in the room with him. Scott frowned. John looked worried but didn't looked up from the computer. Gordon had his back to him looking at the monitors. Jeff ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was angry no forget get that. She found a whole new level of angry that would even past Scott's level. She had left (the soon to be fired) two prison wardens shaking at their knees. Not only had two prisons let both Mullion and Transom escape. They had let both communicate between each other. She was proud of herself holding back the urge to punch the wardens.

"It didn't go well Milady?" Parker asked. .

"No Parker. It did not go well. Jeff isn't going to be please. The soon to be ex-wardens just inform me that both Mullion and Transom escape five days ago."

"What is the plan Milady?"

"We'll be picking up the boys from school. Mullion left their plans in his cell before he left."

"Do you think they would go after the young masters?"

"It seem to be one their plans Parker" Penny said sitting in the car as Parker close the door.

Then she took out her compacter. She frowned. She wasn't going to look forward to this discussion one bit.

* * *

Jeff turn pale with the information Penny had given. He didn't even register that Scott had made him sit on the couch nor see the worried glances come from his younger sons.

"Jeff?"

"Penny you won't be able to collect the boys."

"Jeff?"

"They are already there"

The Tracys saw her eyes widen in horror then her face turn to angry "heads are going to roll."

"We need a plan. We need to get there before either Fermat or Alan get hurt or" Scott didn't want to finish the sentence. They then heard another beep informing that thunderbird three was approaching the Island.

* * *

Alan and Fermat went on their hands and knees and went through the outside kitchen door. They found it was dark which help them. Both carefully made their way towards the door that led to the dining hall. Alan looked through the small window that was on the door. He saw nothing had change. He counted six guards. He pulled out his phone and press a button. All the students and teacher's phones rang. He noted some of the students move their heads up. The guards got distracted and gave Alan the chance to slip be hide the serving counter.

* * *

Fermat watch Alan be hide the serving counter. He waited until the door was close before he started on his tasked. Fermat went into the kitchen's store room and pull the moveable counter that reveal a trapdoor that led to a tunnel. He smiled at the memory.

_Both Alan and Fermat found out about this hidden tunnel during the first two weeks of summer break a year and a half ago. The only reason they stayed back because they had testing to get into the advance program. Naturally Alan told his father there was a workshop project he wanted to finish to get a good grade (he didn't want to disappoint his father if he failed). Both got bored between tests and decided to follow the rumors and explore the school. They found many hidden passage ways and tunnels during those two weeks. Now this one was going to be come handy. _

Fermat was return back to reality when he heard the phones go off once more.

* * *

Alan press another button on his phone and waited for the school student's and teacher's phones to ring once again. He aim his rock thrower at all of the six unfortunately guards. None were wearing helmets and were knock out cold. He looked at the students and teachers who were looking at him god smack. He then pointed to the kitchen.

"This is the plan" Alan started.

Once the school started to go in the tunnel Alan decided to head towards the doors and use the pad bolts to lock them from inside. If anyone was going to come in they would have to ram in. He turn around seeing Fermat was directing some of the students into the kitchen.

"_I've got a lot to explain to the guys about this one"_ Alan thought then his eyes widen. He looked down on his watch seeing that the screen was cracked. Then looked around the near empty hall and decided to duct under the table.

"Tracy Island to Alan. Come in Tracy Island."

Nothing. Not even static. Alan frown.

"Thunderbird Five to Alan."

Silence.

Alan slowly stood up after starting at his now confirm broken watch for 20 minutes and made his way to the kitchen storeroom door where Fermat was waiting.

"I can't contact the guys" Alan whisper.

Then they heard loud banging sounds coming from the kitchen door. Without a second thought of for himself. Alan turn to Fermat and got him to go down the stairs. Fermat then looked be hide him after hearing a loud slam. Then he relise that Alan wasn't be hide him and the trap door was close.

"Alan!"

* * *

"_Alan!"_

Virgil entre into command control hearing Fermat's voice over the speakers with Brains in toe.

"What happen? What going on?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know all we herd was a loud thump." Gordon said looking away from the screen.

"That's it we going in" Scott said.

"Boys"

The four Tracy sons had turn to their father. Jeff could see the fear in each of his son's eyes.

Then a voice came from the speakers.

"_T-T-Tracy Island to Fermat. Come in Tracy Island." _


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own thunderbirds. thank you for your review please keep them coming.**

* * *

Fermat looked at the trap door and tried to open. It wasn't going to move. Which meant only one thing. Alan had moved the counter back onto the trap door.

"_Why do you have to be a hero Alan?"_ Fermat thought to himself. Then he looked at his watch. Then took a deep breath and saw that everyone from the school was out of site.

"T-T-Tracy Island to Fermat. Come in Tracy Island."

"Fermat thank god. What on earth is going on?" it was Scott's voice.

Fermat took in a deep breath before explaining.

"He did what?" Scott asked after Fermat explain up to the trapdoor being close be hide him.

"He sent me down the tunnel and close the door. He didn't follow and I can't get back up" Fermat answer.

John raise his eye brow knowing Fermat didn't stutter when he was either really tried or really angry or really upset.

"Fermat did you see Alan's watch?"

"He couldn't contact anyone. It's broken. But again I couldn't contact anyone until I got into the tunnel" Fermat replied remembering when he try to do it before in the store room.

"But we could herd you when it was set to monitor." John said thinking out loud.

"John?" Virgil question.

John widen his eyes then turn to Brain who also can to the same conclusion. Someone was jamming the signals for incoming messages but not out going. Brains took a sit next to John and started to type at another computer.

* * *

Alan had finish putting the counter before hiding be hide the kitchen door. Right now all he could think of was buying time for the students and staff to get out of the tunnels and hopefully some help. He could hear a frustrated yell then some gun shots. Alan had to bite the sides of his mouth.

"Where are the Brats" it was Mullions voice.

"You could have asked the guards before shooting them" is was a female's voice.

"Well their dead now. You could have said something sooner."

Alan shiver at how causal Mullion voice was.

* * *

John smile. Here found a way to connect to Alan's watch the bad news was they would only be able to hear. For John that was better than nothing. He looked over at Gordon direction who was wearing a frown. The frown didn't suit the prankster. He watch Gordon eyes widen.

"Guys there more of those black boxes"

John looked over to the screen and bit his lip in worry.

"That make that a told of six" Scott said

"John have you had any luck?" Virgil asked frowning at Scott's count.

"We will only be able to hear him" John answer.

"That better than nothing" Scott said

Than a sound of an explosion went through the speakers made everyone in command control blood run cold.

* * *

Alan slowly walked out of the kitchens when he thought it was safe to do so. He had only taken a few steps when he had felt a hand on his neck.

"I found brat one….where is your friend with the glasses?" Mullion sneer.

"Safe from you" Alan said feeling the hand tighten which made him gasp.

"Want to try that again?"

Alan remained silence.

Mullion threw Alan against the school's brick wall which made a louder thump.

Alan's word turn black.

* * *

Fermat found the end of the line of students when he felt a rumbling. Small rocks and dust fell from the tunnel's ceiling to the ground. The uneasy feel was sitting in his stomach. He notice the rest of the students had stop.

"RUN!" Fermat called out.

He had taken a few more steps when the tunnel ceiling clasped. Fermat only found darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am on a roll this week. I do not own thunderbirds. please review. Thank you for the review so far. :)**

* * *

Fermat slowly open his eyes. He felt pain run through his body. He felt nauseous. His head ace. Then he remember where he was. He slowly sat up and took out his phone using is as a torch. He was alone. He look at his watch and saw it was still functioning. He looked at the direction of where he was head out to and realized the way out was no longer there.

* * *

John's eye widen when he realize what the second sound was. He looked at the communication board and found only Fermat's watch was working. He bit his lip as he worried. He didn't realize that Virgil was be hide him until he felt the medic's hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Fermat glace at his watch and started to press some of the buttons. He had activated the emergency signal.

The klaxon went off and was silence by Scott who had answer the call.

"Fermat are you ok?"

The Tracys and Brian looked at the screen and gasp. The image of Fermat's face had a few scratched and was bruised.

"Fermat. W-w-what happen son?" Brains asked.

"The t-t-tunnel clasped" Fermat said and sat back against the wall but flinch from the pain from his back.

"Fermat did you lose conscious. Are the feeling nausea? Dizzy?" Virgil asked going into medic mode.

"I w-w-w-want to go home" Fermat whisper before another wave of pain hit him.

"Fermat are there others with you?" Virgil asked.

"No…but I don't k-k-know if the other p-p-p-parts of the tunnel have clasped" Fermat said closing his eyes.

"Fermat listen, don't go to sleep"

"I w-w-want t-t-to s-s-sleep."

"You need to tell us what the tunnel is like…we're going to send the 'birds'"

Fermat slip back into darkness unaware of the shouts of both his father and Virgil.

* * *

John's worried frown deeper.

"What wrong John?" Jeff asked.

"I lost Alan's transmitter"

"Guys we have bigger problems" Gordon called out still looking at the screens.

"How big?" Virgil asked still worried about Fermat.

"Mullion has got Alan" Scott said growling.

Then Gordon's eye widen "Allie". Gordon had to hold onto the table to keep himself standing as he had seen Mullion thrown his baby brother against the wall.

Scott stared at the screen. Virgil could only cover his mouth as he register the sickening loud thump. John bit his lip hard almost breaking the skin. Jeff went to Gordon side trying to get him to sit down.

Then a female voice came through the speakers.

"You now have to make a choice Jeff…what would it be? A whole school of students and teachers lives or your son's life?"

"They can't be serious" Scott whisper.

"You have 24 hour to act…After those 24 hours one of these choices will die."

Then the screens where switch over. Jeff saw image of part of the tunnel where he could see students and teachers either sitting or lying on the ground. Some look worse for wear while the other look like they had a lucky escape. Then on one screen he saw his youngest son had been tie to a chair and looked unconscious. His face was bruise and there was come blood coming from one of the cuts.

Many lives or one life.

"We can't save everyone" those were the words echo through his mind. The same words he told Alan two and a half years ago.

Jeff could only put his head in his hands. How could he chose?

Scott wanted to get his hands on the maniacs and make sure they wouldn't see another day. John felt he couldn't breathe. Virgil couldn't move. Gordon wanted this night mare to go away. But most of all they wanted their little brother back at home safe and alive.

But even they didn't want to chose.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own thunderbirds (if I did I would make the machines real) I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review. **

* * *

_Alan's memory_

_Alan sat beside the campfire and looked at his older brothers. There where tents surrounding their beach camp ground. They were only ten minutes for the villa just in case a rescue had been called._

"_Ok time for a game" Virgil said opening a biscuit tin._

"_What type of game?" Scott asked who was giving the medic what-have-you-got-us-into-this-time look._

"_John found it on the net…you print out these random questions cut them up and put them in a bowl then we each pick out one" Virgil said._

"_How random?" Gordon asked raising an eye brown._

"_Very random. They range from serious to funny" John said._

"_Your type of funny or my type of funny?" Gordon asked._

"_Are you saying I don't have a sense of humor?" John said in mock horror._

"_Yep" Gordon said._

"_Gordon you know you're going to pay for that later" Alan said smiling._

_Gordon looked at Alan then realize what he had walked into than looked over to John who was smiling evilly. Then heard a chuckle from Virgil and Scott._

"_Ok what is the first question?" Gordon said reluctantly._

_Virgil pull out a piece of paper "ok first question."_

_Alan then felt someone slap his face_.

* * *

Alan felt someone slap his face. Alan slowly was happy with that dream and wonder who had woke him up and before his alarm too. He felt another slap on his face bring him back to the reality. He looked up seeing both Mullion and Transom standing in front of him.

"Aren't you two meant to be in jail" Alan hiss and was award a heavier slap from Mullion.

"We were no thanks to your father" Transom growled before putting her hand on Alan's chin making him looked at him "and thanks to you your school friends are trap in a tunnel without a way to escape."

"You're lying" Alan said staying clam.

"You may want to look at the screen" Transom said.

Alan looked at the screen and gasped seeing how much damage was done. 'Keep them out of this they are innocent. They have nothing to do with this grudge of yours"

"Oh no Alan you have this all wrong….they are one of the choices your family has to make."

Transom walk around Alan with a widen evil smile before continuing "Don't want to know who is the other choice? Very well I'll tell you because I love telling secrets. Your their other choice…Oh they never had it so hard" Transom said sounding like a five year old before laughing evilly.

Alan looked at the pair "Both of you are sick."

"That what happens when you interfere with our master's plan."

"Your master is dead."

"We're only following his last wish." Mullion said before living with Transom out of the room.

Alan closed his eyes after hearing the door being close. He felt his body trembling and try to keep a sob at bay but a tear escape. He hope they his family would hurry and save his friends. To save one when many are in danger was not what he was taut.

"We can't save every one" Those words echo thought his mind. He smile sadly and looked thought the window and saw the stars shining brightly. He found himself praying for everyone else to be ok.

* * *

_John's memory_

"_Question one what is your strength?" Virgil asked._

"_Are we meant to all to answer?" Alan asked._

"_I think so" Virgil answer looking over to John who nodded._

"_Who wants to go first?" Scott asked._

"_What are you worried about? A penalty game?" Gordon asked._

"_With you playing. Yes" Scott said giving a you-better-not look._

"_Strength huh…I could say my communication but I would say hacking" John said stoping bithe Gordon and Scott from arguing. _

"_My music" Virgil said._

"_My knowledge of the ocean and her dangers" Gordon said._

"_I would say your ability to annoy and prank" Scott said._

"_You're so going to pay for the comment" Gordon said._

"_My quick thinking on the field" Scott said before giving Gordon don't-you-dare look._

_Then the four older brothers looked at the youngest Tracy._

"_My family" Alan said with a big smile on his face._

* * *

John open his eyes and shook the day dream away. He looked over to where Gordon was sitting looking at the screens. Scott was standing with his arms cross next to Gordon. Their father had his head in his hands but was his hand where pulled way by Virgil. They all were wearing the worried and frustrated expressions.

Then something clicked.

"Our strengths" John thought out loud which brought the attention of occupant in the room.

Gordon looked at John then smile "you have a plan".


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the thunderbirds. please review. **

* * *

_Fermat's memory_

"_Fermat is everything ok?_

"_I'm f-f-fine."_

"_You're not I know you're not…let me look at you" Alan said. _

_Fermat looked up seeing Alan's concern face._

"_Fermat you look to pale you're not having another asthma attack?" Alan asked._

"_No."_

_Alan touch Fermat's fore head "You got a fever. Go and get change into pajamas and I'll get the school nurse. Be in bed by the time I get back."_

"_Alan."_

"_Fermat, it's the school nurse or Virgil make your choice…seriously you don't want it get worst do you?"_

_Fermat shook his head sleepily "No Virgil."_

_Alan smile "Ok I'll be back."_

* * *

Fermat open his eyes to pain and darkness. He tried to figure where he was. Then he remember. Mullion. The school. Tunnel. The cave in.

"Alan?" Fermat sat up but found his head ace and dizziness. He lend against the wall and took in some sharp breaths. He waited until the pain subsided. He got his phone out. It was now nine o'clock. Nausea hit him. He took a few more breaths. All he could do now was wait to be rescue.

Then he heard a voice come over the speakers.

"I hope you all are comfortable."

"Transom" Fermat thought with hatred.

"You'll only have 24 hours to live unless it's decide that only one is to be save."

Fermat could hear a few scare cries come from be hide the newly made wall. He looked at the direction of where he thought the speakers where. Then he frown. There wasn't any speakers when they were here last. Then his eyes widen. It was a trap. And their target was Alan.

"_And Alan would put others before himself. Oh God they must of seen where we were."_ Fermat thought to himself then he realize_ "they got Alan and who knows what they will do. Oh Alan! Why didn't you just follow the rest of us?" _

* * *

Virgil sat down in the pilot sit of Thunderbird Two quickly did the pre-flight checks with the help of Gordon. Scott and John had already gone a head in Thunderbird One. Brains was already taking off in Tracy One.

Jeff Tracy walk in to Thunderbird Two and quickly took a sit on the passenger sit. Virgil looked at his father who nodded.

"What did Tin-Tin say" Virgil asked.

"She still wanted to go but I can't put her in that danger…she was named as one of the targets. There is now way I was going to let her come but I got her to run command control."

"That's the last thing we need right now" Gordon said.

"Command control to Thunderbird Two permission to take off" Virgil said turning back the pilot controls.

"Permission granted…and Virgil"

"Yes Tin-Tin?"

"Bring them home alive and safe."

"F.A.B" Virgil said.

* * *

Brains looked over the dark waters of the Pacific Ocean. He prayed that this plan was going to work. But he could help but worry. Transom and Mullion where there. A place both Jeff and himself thought would be safe for the children. A place that both fathers where reluctantly send their sons back to after the hood incident. Nowhere was safe and that didn't comfort him one bit. All he wanted was Fermat safe in his arms and never to let go.

* * *

In Thunderbird One Scott had grip the controls until his knuckles went white.

"This shouldn't happen to Alan he's sixteen" Scott whisper.

"And he was fourteen when he went against the hood. Scott…none of us thought this was going to happen" John said typing on his laptop not looking up from it.

"His still a kid. He's by himself and who know what they will do to him." said Scott feeling the fear run thought him.

"It's going to be more what we'll do to them" John said staying calm "right now we need our field commander to keep his head. We're going to need it."

Scott only nodded as he took a deep breath in before letting it out.

* * *

Alan felt the bonds around his hands. Hand cuffs. Alan looked around the room. All he needed was a piece of wire. He looked around the history class room and saw his assignment hanging on the wall. On the World War Two poster was a piece barb wire.

"_Well at less it been marked"_ Alan thought to himself before getting his teeth on the corner of the poster. He pulled it down and stop it with his shoulder. He turn around slowly and rip the wire off with his cuff hands. He looked around then started to work on the cuffs.

He had one cuff done when he felt a muscled hand grab him on the neck and began to choking him. Then he felt himself being thrown before hitting the chairs and tables that were in the class room.

"It look like we're are going to need to keep you in another room" Mullion said.

Alan try to get up but was kick hard in the chest and was knock back to the ground. He hiss in pain. He felt Mullion lift him onto his feet then push him forward toward to door.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy dangling you in front of your family…specially your father" Mullion said before laughing.

Alan could only shiver before he was shoved against the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own thunderbirds**

* * *

Brains and Lady Penelope boarded Thunderbird Two as they were pick up from the airport nearby the school. Penny was already in her pink trimmed International uniform. She sat down next to Brains who was already on his laptop typing away. Penny then turn to her he hand bag and got out a small hand gun and made sure the safety was on before placing it in an ankle holster. She looked up seeing Gordon was looking at her direction. The ex-British agent gave a brief smile.

"Where's Parker?" Gordon asked.

"Heading to the Island….I don't want Tin-Tin and her family there alone" Penny said.

"Good…are you ready?"

"Oh I'm more than ready darling."

Gordon face to the front and looked at the controls. The look on Penny's face said enough. Mullion and Transom were going down.

* * *

Scott and John looked up from mobile control when they herd the engines of Thunderbird Two coming near. Scott gave them directed them to land next to Thunderbird One.

"Are you ready?" John asked.

"More than ready to do my part" Scott said.

"Scott promise me you'll be careful."

"I'll try but I'm not going to make any promises."

"As long you try."

Both watch the Thunderbird Two release its pod. It was time for this rescue to get started.

Brains took over mobile control and looked at the status of the tunnel. He bit his lip then looked up at the Tracys and Penny.

"The M-m-mole c-c-can't be use. Tunnel i-i-is unstable"

"So we'll have to dig by hand" Jeff said.

"We'll stay with the first part then we'll head out to Alan" Scott said passing a shovel to John.

"I'll h-h-help" Brains said.

"No Brains, we need someone on mobile control to monitor the tunnel…you said it yourself that the tunnel is unstable. When the fire department come can you send them our way?" Scott asked.

"F.A.B" Brains said then he felt Penny squeeze his shoulder.

"We'll get Fermat. Don't you worry" Penny whisper with a weary smile.

Brains only nodded and kept on trying on his laptop. To bring back communications were on the top of his list. He looked over to the direction of the tunnel then to the school. Fermat wasn't the only one he was worried about.

* * *

Fermat had closed his eyes trying to figure was where the scratching sound was coming from. He then found some small rocks fall next to him. Fermat slowly stood and waited until the dizziness faded. He started to use his hands to dig. If someone was one the other side of the close entrance trying to get to him. Then he was going to help. There was no way he was going to be sitting doing nothing. He knew Alan wouldn't.

* * *

John smiled went he saw the shock faces of some boys through the small gap that they made. It was now 11.30pm and had taken them an hour just to make to small gap. The Blonde Tracy was a little bit happy when the fire department had join them. More hands would make quick work. John then looked over to see that Scott, Gordon and Penny had gone.

* * *

Scott was standing in the dining hall seeing what was left of the six guards. Gordon could only shake his head trying to fight the panic that was rising. Penny frown. She didn't like this one bit. The image of the hood tossing Alan around the bank two and a half years ago flash through her mind. She shook that image way. She look over to Scott and Gordon who were looking at her.

"It's time we split up…who knows where they are" Scott said.

"I'll take the school grounds…I know them like the back of my hand" Gordon said.

"Agreed" Scott said.

"Then I'll take the dorms" Penny suggested.

"I have no problems…everyone must stay in radio contact"

"Um Scott" the red head started.

"Yes Gordo."

"What about the jamming device?"

"Brains should have fix it by now….Mobile control to Scott. Come in Control."

"I-i-it works!" Brains called out.

Scott could only smile then replied "And we never doubted you for a second."

Brain smiled then turn serious "K-k-keep in touch e-e-every 15 minutes."

"F.A.B" Scott, Gordon and Penny said in unison.

* * *

Virgil knee next to an unconscious student and check for a pulse before checking the eyes.

"This one will need to go the hospital" Virgil said before moving to the next victim.

"This one too" Jeff said then turn to John who was staring at the next wall.

"C-c-commander to m-m-mobile control come in c-c-commander"

Virgil looked over to John and smiled their communication systems where up and running.

"Hearing you loud and clear. How many more of these 'caves' are in there?" Jeff asked

"Two more" Brains answer.

"_This is the third one"_ John thought to himself.

"What about the heat signature?" Virgil asked.

"k-k-keeping strong" Brains replied.

"That all we can hope for" Jeff replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own thunderbirds**

* * *

Penny slowly made her way down the hallways of the school dorms. They were quiet. She could feel some one was watching her. She decided to keep her back to the wall and her gun out. She looked around. She could hear someone walking down the stair to her left. Penny went forward to the direction.

* * *

Gordon walked the grounds of the school in the bright moon light. He had spotted the bomb squads scatted along the fields disarming the bombs. He had gone conformation from Brains that Mullion and Transom where the only ones left. So far he could claim that they weren't outside which lead him to believe that they were still inside. Then he heard a gunshot coming from the direction of the dorm rooms. Gordon move towards it.

* * *

Penny held her gun at the direction of a pale Transom.

"Next time I won't miss. Drop your weapon" Penny said firmly.

Transom held onto her knife and was ready do attack Penny. Penny quickly move out of the way and knock the knife out of Transom's hand. Transom fell to the ground and looked up at Penny.

"Face it. You have lost." Penny said keeping her temper in check.

"Oh we haven't lost…we still got itty bitty baby Tracy and since Jeff decided to save the others instead of his son" Transom smile evilly "it gave us permission to do anything we want to do to him. It was our master's last wish. He knew if Alan die, Jeff wouldn't continue with international rescue."

Lady Penelope pride herself of being a lady. However the image of Alan being toss against the wall flash through her mind once again. With the strength that she didn't know she had possess. Penny pick up Transom and slam her into the wall rendering the scientist unconscious and leaving a quiet sizeable hole in the wall. She turn around seeing Gordon with his hand gun ready and his mouth open.

"Remind me to never and I mean NEVER get on your bad side" the swimmer said regaining his senses.

Penny agave a small smile then frowned "You'll need to find your brother and fast…who knows what they have plan to do to him"

* * *

Alan steadied himself against the wall and began to run. Mullion was right at his heels.

"You better get back here or you'll make things even worst for yourself"

Alan ignore the protest of this aching head, ribs and back. He had to keep on running. He need to buy time for the others. He quickly ran up the stairs and in to the hallway. He stop and saw what he was looking for. It was the man hole that leaded to the roof.

* * *

Fermat had to sit down. The waves of dizziness had hit him hard. He hear a voice on the other side. Thought the voice sounded familiar. He tried to figure who is was. The flicks of dust brought him out of the train of thought and force him to go move back a little. He could see some light coming through the gap above. He felt his heart sore when he saw international rescue helmet.

Virgil gave a sigh of relief when he had saw Fermat was sitting up but became worried at he saw the fourteen year old clutching his head. He was at Fermat's side in a flash. Virgil took his visor up and looked over the teenager closely before getting his pen light out.

Fermat move his head away from the light.

"Sorry but it's got to be done" Virgil whisper.

"They had all of this plan. Virgil is a trap they wanted Alan. Why didn't I see it before?" Fermat said getting upset.

"Fermat listen to me Scott and Gordon are looking for Alan now. And I wouldn't want to be in both Mullion and Transom shoes right now"

"Because of Scott and Gordon?"

Virgil smile "Yes. Now can you stand?"

Fermat nodded.

"Good because your father is wait for you"

* * *

Scott slowly checked the class rooms. Scott bit his lip finding the history room with the chairs and tables that had been knocked down. He had stopped seeing that one of the posters that had fallen to the ground and pick it up. Scott's eyes widen when he had saw it was Alan's and a part was missing.

Alan smile as he drop the hand cuff and wire onto the floor before climbing the ladder. He was half way up when he felt someone grip his ankle. Alan looked down and silently curse. Mullion had caught up. Without hesitation Alan pulled away for the grip and kick Mullion's nose. Alan the use the chance to climb onto the roof.

Gordon caught up with Scott after leaving Penny taking care of the unconscious form of Transom. Scott looked up from the poster and gave Gordon a questioning look.

"Transom has been caught" Gordon said "I couldn't find Mullion on the fields"

"THAT BRAT! WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Scott ran out of the room praying he wasn't too late. Gordon was at his heels pushing aside the fear that was building up. To lose Alan was not an option.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own thunderbirds... please review**

* * *

Alan slowly back away on the roof of the school realizing his way of escaping was now non-existent. The school had decided to do maintenance on the fire escape on the side of the building and had forgotten about it. Alan silently curse to himself. He knew he had got himself trap. He did not however relise he was on the edge of the roof until it was too late. He fell before both of his hands held onto the gutter.

Alan looked up seeing Mullion standing above him.

Mullion put one foot on Alan's right hand.

* * *

Virgil's POV

John and I had made our way to the school fields. I have no idea where Scott and Gordon had gone to. However knowing Scotty he has a plan and I hope Gordon is with him. I looked over to John who seem to be looking up. His eyes where filled with shocked. I followed his gazed and felt my heart stop. Our baby brother was hanging onto the gutter and Mullion was standing above him with one foot on one of Alan's hands.

* * *

John's POV

Our baby brother was holding on for dear life. My heart stop when I saw one of Alan's hands letting go of the gutter. It left like I lost my breath. Even time seem to stop. Then some movement caught my eye from the windows.

* * *

Gordon's POV

I followed my oldest brother out of the class room. I was ready to follow whatever order he would give me. Right it's like my worst night mares are going to come true. I don't want to think what the monster has plan for him. All I want right now is to get Allie and hold on to him.

* * *

Scott's POV

We run upstairs and down the hallways. My older brother senses are on over drive. The last time I had this fear of losing one of my brothers was back at the time we were heading toward five two and a half years ago when the hood attack. I pray I'm not too late. I don't want to lose our baby brother not Alan.

Some thing was telling me to go into the nearby classroom. I open the door. That's when both Gordon and I herd shouts from John from our helmets. I looked at Gordon who had turn paled. We look toward the window and ran to it.

* * *

No one's POV

Alan felt panic ran through his body as the first hand slip from the gutter. The mad evil glint in Mullion's eyes made Alan glare at him.

"Oh. Did I upset the baby?" Mullion said giving a cold smile.

Alan only continue to glare.

"What no words?"

Alan remain silent.

"No parting words?"

Alan tried to bring his right hand onto the gutter than felt his left hand being crushed under Mullion's boot. Alan looked up to his attacker and saw how wide the evil grin on his face was. Mullion took his boot of Alan's left hand. Alan felt himself fall.

* * *

Alan had close his eyes as he fell but suddenly he felt someone's strong hand grip his wrist.

"Allie give me your other hand"

"Gordo?" Alan question while opening his eyes and realize who had his wrist "Scotty?"

"I told you we'll come when you are in trouble" Scott said with a small smile as he watch Gordon grip Alan's other wrist.

"You took your time" Alan said with a playful smile.

"Who is the one dangling from fourth storey?" Gordon asked smiling which earn a glare from Scott.

"You wouldn't dare" Alan said as his older brothers help him into the class room.

"No he wouldn't…not unless he" Scott stop and brought both Gordon and Alan to the floor after hearing a gun shot.

Everything went silent. Then a heavy thud sounded like it was coming for the roof. Then a lighter thud was heard a minute later.

Mullion was no more.

* * *

Lady Penelope lowed the sniper gun before returning it to the nearby FBI agent who looked bemuse.

"Thank you for allowing that."

"I have no problems Lady Pink" The brown head female said.

"Your superiors won't have any problems?"

"We'll say I did it."

"Thank you."

"_After all it the least we can do."_ The FBI agent thought to herself.

* * *

Scott slowly sat up along with Gordon. Both military trained brothers look towards the window. Both let a deep breath that they didn't know they were keeping. Gordon looked down on their youngest brother seeing how pale it looked.

"Allie are you ok?"

Scott snap looking at Alan in concern.

"Allie…no no no. Don't you go to sleep" Gordon said tapping at the blonde's face.

Alan open his eyes slowly and close them again as the pain was shooting through his body.

"Allie what's wrong? Where are you hurt?" Scott asked seeing how pale Alan was getting.

* * *

Virgil and John had quickly ran up the stairs after they had seen Scott catch Alan by the wrist. Both where running up the stairs when they heard a gunshot which made both of them duck down. John was the first to sit up and offer his hand to the medic who took it. Then they herd Scott and Gordon called out.

"ALLIE!"

Virgil took the lead as John followed.

* * *

Brains was sitting next to his son in Thunderbird Two's sick bay and watch him sleeping. Apart from a ready minor concussion and a few bruises Fermat was going to be fine. He brush Fermat hair with his fingers. He couldn't believe how close he was losing his son. Fermat had told him if he moved a few more step forward he would have been buried alive. He gave a kiss on Fermat forehead and headed out of the sick bay.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Thunderbirds...but I own a dog that thinks she's a wombat (and has help from the next door's dog). thank you for your wonderful reviews. please keep them coming.**

* * *

Virgil's POV

I felt my heart stop when I herd both Gordon and Scott calling out for our baby brother. I had to move. That's when I let the medic side tell me what to do. When I got to the class room I saw Alan lying on the floor trying to keep his eyes opening and Scott encourage him. I could tell he was trying to keep calm but his voice was betraying him. Gordon was looking up at me before moving away from Alan's side.

John's POV

I just got to the door way seeing Virgil had stop. I could see Gordon had just move away from our baby brother's side but Virgil hadn't moved from the door way. I put a hand on Virgil's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Virgil had taken a deep breath and went into his medic mode. I knew it was his way to detach from his emotions of the situation.

I took a sit next to Scott and took Alan's hand. I notice how graze it was. In fact it was bleeding. I took an antic wipe and started to clean it. I looked up seeing Gordon had slowly back away for the teacher's desk. The look on his face made alarm bells ring in my head.

Scott's POV

I was softly talking to Alan trying to make sure he stayed awake. I notice that a tear had fallen and I brushed it away. The pain in Alan's eyes scared me. I notice that Virgil had join us but there worry in his eyes. It is the worst we have seen Alan. I looked up seeing Gordon making his way to the teacher's desk. I turn back to Alan whimper from Virgil touching his chest. I look at Virgil who looked at me.

"Can't you give him anything for the pain?" I asked

"I would have given him something by now but I can't risk it until I know the extent of his head injury" Virgil said while brushing away another of Alan's tears.

Then John asked "Gordon what's wrong?"

Gordon's POV

After I look over to where Virgil, Scott and John where with Alan. I had decided to scope the classroom. Something didn't feel right. Was it the military training or the Tracy instinct I don't know but it was telling me to walk over to the teacher's desk and look be hide it. On the floor was another of the black boxes that both Scott and I recognize as a bomb. I slowly back away.

"Gordon what's wrong?" John asked.

I look over to my brothers and felt my blood gone cold. "We need to get Allie out now!"

No one POV

Scott didn't waste time. The look on Gordon face had told him enough to make a quick decision. He pick up Alan bride style and try to ignore the whimper coming from his youngest brother. Virgil had pick up his medic bag and taken John's hand to help him up. Gordon had taken the lead getting them out of the building.

* * *

Jeff hate waiting. He was getting worried. He hadn't heard from any of his sons. It had been half an hour when John and Virgil left him to search for Gordon and Scott. Half an hour was long enough. He was about to leave Thunderbird Two when he heard another explosion. His blood went cold when he realize where it was coming from. It was the building where his sons had gone to.

* * *

Scott had made it half way of the field when the explosion happen. He had slowly sat up looking over to John would was helping Gordon sit up. While Virgil was already attending to Alan.

"Scott we need to get him to Two…can you still carry him?" Virgil asked with a shaking voice.

Scott nod not trusting his voice to give away how scare he was.

"Commander to Scott come in Scott" it was his father voice and with was full of fear.

"Commander?"

"Scott are you ok? Are the rest of your brothers' ok? Is Alan ok?" Jeff fired.

"Dad can you get Two ready for takeoff?"

Jeff frown. Scott didn't answer his questions. "Scott?"

Scott was looking down at Alan seeing him closing his eyes.

* * *

If you asked the Tracy brothers if they remember getting onto Thunderbird Two. They would have said no. If you asked them if they remember the trip back home. They would have said no. If you had asked them if they remember anything from the three days. They would have said only parts of it. In fact the reality everything was a blur.

* * *

John was sitting on his balcony looking down at the calm ocean. He watch the waves come in and out. But it didn't seem to relax him. He was deep in his thoughts when Gordon sat down next to him which had him jump up a little. John look at the second youngest seeing he didn't get much sleep.

Both Gordon and John remain quiet for a while. Each in their own thoughts. Neither didn't notice Virgil until he sat on the other side of Gordon.

"So this is where you two were hiding" Virgil whisper.

"I wasn't hiding…just wanted company" Gordon whisper sat sitting back in the chair.

"Not that I was any good company" John said.

"Your presents was enough for me" Gordon said.

"Did you two get any sleep?" Virgil asked.

Both shook their heads.

"You?" John asked.

"None" Virgil replied.

* * *

Scott was looking around the table at his younger brothers seeing that they couldn't keep their eyes open. In fact he had to admit that he was having trouble himself. He tried to fall asleep but end up dozing in and out of sleep. The evens of the Transom and Million were still fresh in his mind. What he need was a distraction. In fact that all they need.

"What if we did a movie night tonight?" Scott asked.

He watch all three of his younger brothers looked up him and nod in agreement.

"Any theme?" Scott asked.

"I'm willing to go on the flow on this one" Gordon said before yawning.

"Yeah just pick a random movie….one with a lot of laughs would be good" Virgil said with a tried smile.

"We could do with some laughs" John said "just make sure it's a movie that not going to give Gordon any pranking ideas"

"Hey! I resent that" Gordon said sitting up.

* * *

It was half way of a two hour movie when Jeff walked into the lounge room seeing that all of his older boys had fallen asleep. Scott and John had taken the recliners while Gordon had taken the couch. Virgil was on the floor in front of the said couch. Jeff careful place a blanket on each other the boys before turning the TV and the lights off. He noted how dark the circles under each of his son eyes but at least they looked relax.

Penny reported what the FBI had found and it brought chills down Jeff's body. It appear neither Transom nor Mullion where going to leave anything to chance. They were going to bring down Alan one way or another. Each of the class room had 'little black boxes' as Gordon called them. It was just pure luck that when one 'black box' went off didn't set of the others. But the school was going to be close for a month making sure there wasn't any more little nasty surprises.

Which left a question for Jeff.

Did he want to send his baby boy back to Wharton?


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own thunderbirds...I like to thank all those who had review so far. You are awesome. keep them coming. Now lets get back to Alan shall we.**

* * *

It had taken Brains three and a half days to get the four older Tracy sons out of the infirmary for some rest. The father on the other hand he knew was a battle he could not win. He had learn that long ago. However compromises were made. He made sure Jeff got an hour out of the infirmary and had meals in the dining room. He even made him sleep on the spare bed but only came back to the infirmary with Jeff sleeping beside his son's side with arms and head on his youngest son mattress.

Not all compromises were won.

Brains blamed the wonderful Tracy trait know as stubbornness.

* * *

Jeff was drifting in and out of sleep. The sound from the monitors where an ongoing reassurance that Alan was doing fine. A remainder that that his youngest son was alive. They only thing was that he hadn't woken up yet.

The bruises on both side of the youngest Tracy's chest where a dark purple. In fact they were close to black. The hand print on his neck was an indication that he was choked at one time. Six bruises ribs, two fracture ribs along with four rib bones on each side was from what Brains could tell from the X-rays.

What had scared him that this baby boy was running around with those injuries. It was pure luck that his lungs didn't collapse. Pure golden luck. Jeff put a hand on his son's cheek that had redden from the high fever which was thankfully now was slowly going down. Jeff frowned at the oxygen mask that had been place on Alan when he got on Thunderbird Two but he had forgotten that fact. Even he didn't remember the trip home. All he could remember was staying by the youngest side.

Jeff had doze off again holding onto Alan's hand. He lightly squeeze it. Alan softly squeeze back. However Jeff was too tired to register that it had happen.

* * *

Alan slowly open his eyes to the sound of beeping. The lights had been dim which he was grateful for as his head was lightly pounding. He frowned at the pain that seem to be coming from his chest. He looked around and was confused.

"_When did I get back on the Island? Why am I in the infirmary?"_

Then it hit him like a huge wave. Fermat. The school. Transom. Mullion. The Threat.

Then he notice someone was holding onto his hand. Making him looked down seeing his father only to find him a sleep. He spotted Brains coming to his bed side wearing a weak smile.

"Don't move" Brains whisper.

Alan barely noted how tired Brains was as he didn't stutter.

Both heard the swish of the automatic doors reliving Alan's older brothers. Brains only shook his head thinking he had order the four older brothers away for ten hours to rest (so far it had been seven). He careful look them over seeing the dark circles were a little lighter.

Virgil was first at Alan's bed side and gave the monitors a quick sweep before turning to Alan giving him a soft smile.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Alan tried to answer but only could croak. Virgil took a glass of water with a straw in it and allow Alan to take a sip from it.

"Thanks" Alan whisper.

"That's ok….are you in any pain?" Virgil asked

Alan nodded which made Virgil look over at Brains direction seeing he was going to one of the cupboards.

"You must have been exhausted you have been out for four days" Gordon said as he felt some relief go through his body.

"Four days?" Alan whisper.

"You have been beaten up pretty badly Allie" John said feeling a little bit of the worry ebb away as he stood next to Gordon at the end of the bed.

Scott had taken Alan's other hand "It's great to see you awake….but you still look tired maybe you should go back to sleep"

"Alan?"

Alan look at his father seeing him blink away the sleep. Then saw concern on his father's face.

"Dad" Alan whisper.

"Hey Baby you're ok….how are you feeling?" Jeff asked tiredness clearly in his voice.

"Tired"

"Then go back to sleep…we'll be here if you need anything"

"Dad"

"Hmmm"

"Is Fermat ok?"

"He's fine."

"And the others?"

"Are ok…a little ruff up but ok. You don't need to worry."

"All you need to worry about is getting better" Virgil said fixing up the bed covers.

"Just go to sleep and we'll see you again when you wake up again" John said.

"You'll be driving us up the wall in no time" Gordon said with a grin.

"No that would only be you Gordon" Scott started then saw the glare from Gordon before looking back at Alan seeing a weak tired smile.

"Ok Allie time to close those eyes and get some rest" Scott whisper.

The five older Tracys watch the youngest close his eyes letting sleep take hold of him. After ten minutes Jeff decided to push his four older sons out telling them to go to bed or check list duty for two months. They were too tired to argue. If fact they were that tired that when their heads hit the pillows they had fell asleep instantly. However they didn't stay a sleep for long.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own thunderbirds...winter is coming meaning I will have more time to write he he he. thank you for all your great reviews. please keep them going.**

* * *

_Scott was running down the dark school hallways. The cold dark school hallways. He reach the door that lead to the classroom._

"_Scott! Allie is about to fall!"_

_He felt his blood run cold. He ran to the window. He held out his hands ready to catch his baby brother. He miss. He watch Alan fall into the darkness._

"_ALLIE!"_

Scott woke up in a gasp. He could fell the sweat dripping off his face. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself. It took him a few minutes to realise he was in his bedroom. He slowly move out of bed only to find his whole body was trembling. He shook off the feeling before heading toward the sink in his bathroom. He cup the cold water in his hands and splash it across his face.

He then decided to check on is younger brothers. He needed reassurance that everyone was ok. (It was a habit he had gotten back into since the Hood attack.) First on his round he went to John's room only to find it empty. Then he when to Virgil's and Gordon's room finding that they too were empty.

He went to the infirmary seeing only their father and Alan where sleeping. He silently went to the cupboard and place a blanket on his father and pull up the blanket on Alan as it somehow move down. He left the infirmary and continue his search for the three missing middle brothers. Then is hit him. Scott could have smack himself on the head.

Where would his brothers gather after they had nightmares?

The kitchen of course.

* * *

Virgil had a comforting arm around Gordon who remain quiet while John was preparing four hot chocolates. Virgil frown seeing the four mugs and was about to asked when he saw Scott walking into the kitchen.

John gave their oldest brother a weak smile pasting over two mugs over to him.

"I suppose we didn't get much sleep?" Scott asked with concern.

"Not if seeing Allie falling is a part of your dreams. Then no" Virgil said flatly.

"Or unable to catch him" Gordon whisper as Scott sat down next to him and gave one of the mug to him.

"It seem so real" Virgil said with a blank expression on his face barely noticing that John had place a mug in front of him.

John looked at all he brothers as he sat down. He brush the edge of the mug before speaking "It's worse than the ones we have from really bad rescues. Only because it's one of us…if not worse because it's our baby brother."

"Only because it's our baby brother…it felt like ten years had been taken off my life" Scott said placing his hands around the mug feeling the warmth.

Then is realise he had set himself for Gordon's quick wit and waited for a response. Scott was left highly disappointed. The night mares was effecting Gordon badly. He put a hand on Gordon's back.

Gordon looked up at Scott for a moment before looking down on the hot chocolate before taking a sip. It made him feel a little better. John was right chocolate did made you feel better. The tension in the kitchen seen to fade away.

John smile seeing his brothers relax a little. The last four days had been taxing on his family. He could feel their worries ebb away a little when Alan woke up. The nightmares on the other hand where bad. He knew they all still and nightmares of the avalanche that took their mother's life and would have taken the then three year old Alan's life. The Hood attack and now this was another one to be added to their list of nightmares.

John frown at that thought.

"John?" Scott question.

"We need cake" John said.

"That's all you were thinking?" Virgil asked reaching a hand out to feel John's forehead but John had batted the hand away.

"I'm fine."

"Can we just send John to bed and we eat the cake?" Gordon asked.

"Well you are the youngest one here and we could send you back to bed" Virgil said.

"Or I can sent you all back to bed. I thought I sent you four to bed four hours ago" Jeff said in the standing in the door way. He noted the dark rings under each of his son's eyes.

"We couldn't sleep" Virgil said looking over to their father.

Jeff walked in to the kitchen and notice the coffee tin was missing from the bench.

"You're welcome to join us for some hot chocolate" John said "Onaha has hidden the coffee as we are all band from it until further notice. Brains orders."

Jeff mutter something about who pays for both wages as he go out a bottle of water from the fridge. Causing his sons to smile a little. He looked over to his sons and shook his head. Then his face fill with concern.

"What is the real reason why all of you can't sleep? Nightmares?" Jeff asked sitting down at the table.

He saw Scott, John and Virgil nodded. Gordon on the other hand look like he was going to fall asleep on top of his hot chocolate.

"How about we talk about this more in the lounge room?" Jeff suggested.

"What about Allie?" Virgil asked.

"Your brother is a sleep and I don't think he'll wake up for a while."


	14. Chapter 14

**ok I do not own thunder birds...I still own an escaping dog. thank you for your reviews. please keep them coming.**

* * *

Virgil was listening to Scott, John and their father talking to each other while Gordon had fallen asleep on the couch and looking more relax. Virgil lay back in the chair and close his eyes. He felt himself being pulled into sleep when he felt his watch vibrate. He ratch his eyes open and glare at the object as if he was trying to mentally turn it off. He then looked over where his older brothers and their father were seeing that they hadn't shown any reaction.

So why was his watch going off and not the others?

Then it him.

Alan.

* * *

_Alan couldn't move from the cold darkness. Transom and Mullion started with evil grins. Their eyes where cold as stone on a winter day. Alan tried to run. Fear was creeping throughout his body. His breathing became rapid._

"_No go away"_

"_Oh itty bitty baby Tracy is going to cry" Transom taut._

_Mullion kick him on to the ground "Your family chose the school over you"_

"_One life verse the many…I know I would had chosen the many" Alan said trying to get up but anger was in his voice._

"_Oh keep on telling yourself that…it just proves that they don't love you" Transom said._

"_Go away…please leave me alone" Alan said still couldn't move._

"_You'll always be alone"_

"_No!"_

_Alan found himself dangling from the school roof looking up he saw Transom and Mullion move back letting the Hood stand above him. His eye glow red. He could feel the head his head ache just like it did when the Hood try to take over his mind. His head felt like it was on fire._

_Alan scream._

* * *

Virgil ran into the infirmary to find Alan tossing and turning while screaming for someone to go away.

"Allie wake up!" Virgil order.

"Not the Hood no no no" Alan cried in his sleep while holding his head.

Virgil started to rub Alan's arms as trying to shake him with the injuries he has wasn't going to be a smart move.

"Come on Allie wake up!"

Alan open his eyes taking a deep breath causing him to winch from the pain. He felt someone's cold hands touch his cheek as his vision was blur from the tears.

"Breath slowly Al…that it take it easy" Virgil whisper.

"The the…Hood" Alan said between gasps for air.

"Ssshh…just worry about your breathing kiddo….don't try and talk yet" Virgil said calmly but worry was clearly on his face. The pain and fear in his baby brother's eyes scare him. He brush away Alan's tears while humming a tune which had calm the youngest Tracy down.

"Let see if there been any more damage" Virgil said with a week smile as before turning away but found he was caught on some thing or more someone. Alan had a grip on his t-shirt.

"Oh Allie"

Virgil then herd the automatic door open seeing their father with John and Scott right be hide him.

It just prove how tried their family was. It had taken them fifteen minutes instead of the trantisional one minute to sense something was wrong. Virgil then realise that Alan had let go of his shirt as their father had touch the youngest Tracy's face. Virgil had smile softly as he saw the fear almost disappear from the young blonde's face.

Scott looked over at Virgil who had use the hand signal for nightmare before move away to grab the equipment he needed. John had taken one of Alan's hands giving the teen a soft reassurance smile which somehow made the teen relax more. Scott then turn his attention to his youngest brother.

"Hey buddy...you want to talk about it?" Scott asked taking a sit next to John.

"Transom….Mullion…the Hood" Alan whisper as a tear fallen away.

"It's ok…they can't hurt you no more" John whisper.

"Transom escape before."

"Penny is going to make sure it doesn't happen…she had connections to make sure it doesn't" Jeff said.

* * *

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was sitting on one of the benches in central park in New York. When a shoulder length brown hair female sat next to her. She noted the causal blue jeans and grey t-shirt.

"I believe you had information for me" Penny asked.

"Something that will please both Jeff Tracy and the Commander of International Rescue" The green eyed female said.

"Does it have to do with the case at Wharton's" Penny asked.

"I wouldn't have called you otherwise…you are after all a busy lady"

"Pray tell me"

The agent looked at Penny before looking towards the fountain before specking. "Transom was found dead in her cell this morning…..she ended her own life…. She didn't want to face the consequences of her actions…. A coward in my books."

"That would please them…Like you wouldn't believe." Penny said "thank you for that information…it would take such a weigh off them"

"After all. They what of them both do…saving lives or making jobs so people can live they deserve such a peace of mind" with that the agent left disappear into the crowed.

* * *

Alan sat on the couch looking through the window that lead to the beach. It was his first day of freedom after three weeks in the infirmary. Virgil and Brains had allowed Alan out on the condition that he was to rest. He smile as John sat down next to him.

"So did you escape?" John said with a smile.

"No. Virgil let me out but I'm not allow to do any lifting until he gives the ok. He thinks that it could be six weeks before I'm even allowed to travel"

"Your bruises where black Allie. I'm surprise it's not for a longer time" John said.

"As long I follow what Virgil says I'll be fine…He's even put the stairs in the silos and outside as a no go zone."

John smirked "He even ban you from the stairs?"

"You think he thought I was a full ball klutz"

"I think that would be both blondes actually" Virgil said as he sat by his piano.

"You know you're going to pay for that comment" John said.

Virgil rolled his eyes.

"What about it Al…do you have any ideas?" John asked.

"I think we'll let that slide just this once" Alan said.

"Are you sure Al. Are you feeling ok?" John asked in concern.

"Well Gordon hasn't got back at you three for what you have done to Four" Alan said.

"What has the demon child decided?"

"He hadn't told me but I think it would have to do with your 'birds'" Alan said.

John smile causing Virgil to looked at the older blonde.

"Ok Johnny why are you smiling?" Virgil asked.

"My bird it safe and sound in space" John said as his smile widen.

"_Gordon's rotation on Thunderbird Five is when I'm allow back to school…but I won't point that out. I mean how much damage could Gordon do?"_ Alan though.

Virgil started to play his piano bring the attention of the blondes who were quiet happy to listen. Virgil looked over to Alan who had close his eyes listening to the notes. Virgil was grateful that their baby brother was alive.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own thunderbirds...please review.**

* * *

The next day Alan was sitting at the dining table looking over at the at the text book answering some the questions. He could heard splashing in the pool and a few shouts coming from the pool. The sound of laughter had somehow made things seem normal.

But a night is was different.

Last night was proof of that.

_He herd some shouting coming from Gordon's room and was surprise that none of their old brothers had herd him. Alan didn't hesitate going to Gordon's room. He gently shake the red head's arm._

"_Gordon wake up it's only a dream…come on Gordo" Alan said._

_Gordon's eyes fly open and seem to be confuse. After a few calm words from Alan. Gordon had recognise where he was and calm down a little. Then brought Alan into a hug and didn't let go for half an hour. Alan return the embrace and rub Gordon's back waiting for him to talk. He notice Gordon was trembling a little and felt Gordon's tears on his t-shirt. That when Gordon told Alan about his nightmares. _

_Alan recognise it as Gordon's fears. In fact it would be the same fear as the rest of the family. _

_The fear of losing one of the family. _

_When Alan when to leave. Gordon had took the edge of his t-shirt. The action had spoken louder than words. _

_He didn't leave Gordon's room that night. _

Alan hadn't notice that his brothers had entre the room nor realise that they were talking to him until Virgil was waving a hand in front of him.

Alan shook the daze look off his face "Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"We asked if you were ok…you looked a little space out" Virgil said kneeling at Alan's level with concern eyes.

"I was up a little late last night looking over at my assignment" Alan said giving a tired grin "I'll go to bed early tonight I promise."

"I would be a little happier if you had a little rest now" Virgil said "You promise that you wouldn't push yourself."

"Come on Al off to bed…I'll pack this stuff way for you…. Gordon can you make sure he get there?" Scott asked as he started to pile the school stuff away.

Gordon started to guild Alan out.

"Gordon maybe you should rest as well…you look like you came from hell and back" John said will a worrying tone.

"Your back isn't giving you any trouble is it?" Virgil asked.

"No…just not enough sleep…I think I'll do what Johnny suggested thought I think I'm not the only one who should go and lie down"

"Gordo's right…you all look like you haven't sleep in years" Alan said after studying his other three older brother's faces.

"You don't need to worry about us" Virgil said.

Alan looked over at John who nodded. Alan then had a small smile before leaving the room with Gordon. He knew John would get them to see reason one way or another.

Even if John had to get help from Brains.

Even if Brains had to use a sedative.

* * *

Four weeks later….

The two Blondes where on their knees laughing at the big purple spot that was on Virgil's shirt. John between catching his breaths had only just point out to the medic. Virgil look down on his white shirt before looking at Gordon.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy prepare to die!" the medic said throwing the sponge at the red head and saw a green spot on Gordon.

Virgil looked over the Thunderbird Two seeing the small colour spots where the blondes had started to wash the aircraft. Oh Gordon was going to be past dead.

Scott had come to the scene of an angry Virgil chasing an evilly grinning Gordon with a colour wet sponge and the two blondes trying to support each other while trying to keep their laughter in control.

Scott WAS going to tell his brothers to act their age and not their shoe sizes. However when Virgil ran past Scott. Who didn't see the sponge flying at his direction until it was too late. John and Alan had finish laughing but had huge smiles across their faces. While Gordon had the oh-oh-I'm-in-trouble look on his face and Virgil. Well Virgil gain a brother in arms.

This was war after all.

Jeff looked down from the top walk way at the scene below smiling when he had herd Alan's laughter reach him. His sons was on the road to recovery.

"Have y-y-you decide i-i-if Alan will g-g-go back?" Brain asked smiling seeing Fermat had snuck be hide the blondes and got them with wet sponges.

"I'm going to let Alan decide if he wants to go back."

"Y-y-you sure?"

"Both his brothers and I don't want him to go. However if he wants to go back then let I'll let him."

"Then set rules i-i-if he wants t-t-to go back…b-b-but w-w-wait for a-a-a few more weeks. The n-n-new watches w-w-will be ready"

"That's good news…Will you sent Fermat back?"

"If Alan g-g-goes back and Fermat wants t-t-to go w-w-with him. Then I'll let him g-g-go."

"I'll ask Alan when he get the new watches….Now should we break up the water fight or let them be?"

"M-m-maybe g-get them to g-g-go outside" Brains said seeing Virgil fall down on his back causing every one ground level to stop to see if he was ok.

"Ok you lot take the game outside!" Jeff called out "Virgil go and see Brains in the infirmary…don't give me that look mister I saw your head hit the floor…March mister."

Jeff than heard a snicker come from Gordon. "The rest of you can clean up here before going out to finish your game"

A quick yes sir was herd before his sons and Fermat went different direction to complete their tasks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry. long story short work got in the way. ok I don't own Thunderbirds...thank you for your reviews and feed back. please review. now for the story.**

* * *

"Nope" Scott cross his arms.

"No way" Virgil said sitting up from the deck chair.

The smother hens didn't surprise Alan.

"You're not going back" Gordon said leading against the wall.

But Gordon on the other hand did surprise Alan. He also noted that John had remain quiet and had his arms cross while standing.

It had been two weeks since Alan had receive a new watch communicator and was asked by his father if he wanted to go back to school or not. For two weeks he had sat by the beach trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

He also decide that he was going to tell his older brothers.

In Alan's books this might not have been a good idea.

"You could do distance education…you've done it before" Virgil said.

"But you all agreed that there are too many distractions which was one of the reason I was sent away"

"Well if you fall be hide we'll sent you up on Five to catch up" Gordon said.

"I don't want to do distance Ed…I still want to do track and" Alan sat down looking tired "I don't want them to win….if I don't go back then they would have won"

"Allie…they haven't won….they didn't kill you" John sat down next to his baby brother "Allie look at me….do you really want to go back?"

Alan nodded.

"John! Do you want Alan to go back?" Scott asked.

John looked over at Scott "I never said it did…but I'm willing to support him…I understand why."

"You do?" Alan asked.

John nodded "I do…I was scared to go back on Five….i was afraid that it could happen again. Do you know why I went back up?"

"Training me" Alan said.

"Well there was that but because you were so willing (more than I can say for our other brothers). When you got up there you couldn't stop looking at the stars and your consent questions…you wouldn't shut up"

"If I remember you didn't stop me"

"No I didn't…but the excitement you brought up there made me want to stay. You help fight away my fear…so I understand why you want to go back"

"I still don't want him to go back" Scott said.

John sigh before whispering in Alan's ear "You go. I'll handle this."

Alan nodded and headed inside the villa.

* * *

Jeff was flipping though some paper work when he looked up seeing Alan at the door.

"I can come back" Alan said meekly.

"No this can wait…is something wrong?"

"Could we go now?"

"I thought you haven't finish packing."

"Oh I suddenly got motivation to pack quickly if I miss anything I'll use my allowance to get it."

Jeff raise his eye browns then cross his arms with a knowing smirk "I suppose you had said goodbye to your brothers."

"I'm not willing to go back…I'm pretty sure Gordon and Scott are planning to tie me down some where….maybe on Thunderbird Five…Virgil maybe considering sedation…John is trying to sort them out… I hope."

"I somehow don't think I would be popular with your older brothers if I took you and didn't give them a chance to said good bye"

"More like not given the chance to say the riot act"

Jeff smile as he took Alan's wrist and made him sit down next to him. "You just got to give them a few days to think about it….Do you know why I let you deicide?"

Alan shook his head.

"Because only you know if you can face going back or not."

"What if I can't?"

"We'll help you until you can. That what family is for."

* * *

Alan look at his cards than looked at both Tin-Tin and Fermat.

"I'm folding" Alan said seeing his card where useless in the game of poker.

Both Fermat and Tin-Tin put their cards down.

"Looks like you have won again Tin-Tin" Alan said with a smile seeing her collect the shells they were using as betting chips.

"y-you ok Alan?" Fermat asked.

"I'll be fine when I get settle back at school…I don't know what will happen when I go back" Alan said leaning against the cave wall.

"Remember we'll help you if you ever need it" Tin-Tin said gathering the playing cards and shuffling them.

"a-are you sure y-you want to g-go back?"

"I'm packed aren't I?" Alan then bit his lip "what about you Fermat are you sure you want to go back?"

"I want to go. Tin-Tin w-would too if s-she was allowed" Fermat said.

"We could always disguise her" Alan said.

"As much as I like that plan I like my long hair…but I'm always a phone call away" Tin-Tin said.

"Thanks you guys it's nice to know I got your support" Alan said

"So your brother are still trying to convince you to stay?" Tin-Tin asked.

"John manage to convince Virgil so I don't need to worry about sedation"

"S-so we're h-hiding from Scott and Gordon?" Fermat asked

"Oh they still can find us" Alan said pointing at his watch "I'm just giving them space"

"Space?" Fermat question.

"Time to deal with it" Alan said.

* * *

Scott sat with his arms cross looking over at the calm ocean. John looked over seeing the emotions running across the oldest Tracy bother's face. The blonde Tracy rolled his eyes before putting down his book. It was obvious he wanted to talk.

"Ok out with it"

"Huh?"

"What is on your mind Scott?"

"How do you know?"

'One. You don't normally come to my balcony unless you want to talk and two none of our brothers are nearby."

"Where you really scared going back to Five?"

John nodded "I was…I'm not now…but I was back then."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were all trying to get over the Hood thing….It could be awhile before we'll get over this Transom and Mullion school attack."

"Alan is safer here than at that school"

"Nowhere is safe Scott. I know you want to keep him safe but that's impossible. The Hood shown us that….and being a son of a multi-billionaire is another target we must deal with…we just have to trust the training we have put Allie through is enough to protect himself because we won't be there always to do so."

"It's just…I don't….I can't stop that image of Allie in the clutches of those maniacs…last night I saw the Hood in my dream standing above Allie. Allie was bleeding to death and I couldn't help him…then Mullion and Transom where stand there holding blood tip knives."

"Scott have you told Allie about your dream?"

"No….he has enough nightmares to deal with"

"He's still having nightmares?" Gordon asked popping his head out around the sliding doors.

"So much for staying quiet" Virgil said while cuffing Gordon on the side of the head.

"You two were ears dropping" Scott said looking at the two younger brothers who gave an guilty smile before turning to John "so much for no one around."

"I swear I didn't know they were there" John said.

Virgil cross his arms "You two where saying Alan was still having nightmares."

"You herd correctly…but he still wants to go back" John said "and his going regardless if we like it or not."

"Dam that Tracy stubbornness and determination" Gordon said with a smile.

"So what are we going to do?" Virgil said.

"We could set up some rules" Scott started.

John could only roll his eyes.

This was going to be a long list.


	17. Chapter 17

**1,2,3,4,5,6...dam stock take. *hits her head on the shelf for the tenth time*. No I don't own thunderbirds. I do own a dog that talks back (in her own way). Any way on with the story...**

* * *

"Are you ready Fermat?" Alan asked placing his bags next to the doors that lead to Tracy One's hanger.

"A-all packed."

"My brothers still don't want me to go."

Fermat looked up at his friend "Y-you knew that was g-g-going to be the case w-when you decided to go back…y-you're not h-having second thoughts?"

"No but I somehow expect my phone and email account to be overloaded with messages."

Fermat knew that wasn't an understatement.

For two months after returning back to school after the Hood attack. Alan had return after class finding his computer's and phone's inboxes were full to the point he couldn't receive messages. It even got to the point where Alan had left his phone locked up in the desk draw.

Alan had put up with the onslaught for the two months until he had talked to his dad.

"M-maybe a second phone isn't a bad idea" Fermat suggested.

"Thanks Fermat for your support" Alan said rolling his eyes.

"Any time"

"You're enjoying this too much you know that."

"I have to g-get my entertain s-somehow"

"Glad I can be of some help" Alan said seeing the big grin on the small genius's face.

* * *

Alan stood on the tar mat of the small run way on Tracy Island looking at the direction of the villa before turning to his father.

"I'm sorry that your brothers aren't here to give their good byes."

"It's ok they had a rescue to go to…I'm just glad that you taking us this time" Alan said giving his father a smile as they climb onto Tracy One.

Brains was already on the plane doing post fly checks as Alan and Fermat sat in the passengers sit. Both boys notice a letter was sitting in the passenger window. Alan grab it and began to read it before hang it over to Fermat who couldn't help but smirk when he saw that Alan had already gotten a piece of paper and pen out of his bag.

Jeff looked over at Alan before taking the pilot sit.

"I thought you finish your assignment?"

"I have…I thought I would write a letter to my brothers since they couldn't be here to say good bye…would you be able to give it to them?"

"Sure…I don't see why not."

Both Jeff and Brains didn't see both of their son's quick mischief glances to each other.

* * *

Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon sat down on the couches in the lounge room. John pick up a letter off the table and smile as he saw the familiar hand writing.

"It look likes Allie left us a letter"

"Could you read it out to us?" Virgil asked before taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Sure" John answer seeing that his brother getting comfortable.

_Dear Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon._

_I'm sorry you all didn't get to say good-bye but then you would be coming to visit me at school soon. There is one thing however. I'm going to make some adjustments to the rules._

_Must contact us every day. _

_That would only works if you weren't on rescue or my busy school schedule gets in the way. So we'll keep the normal once a week phone calls. I would also point out if my email or my phone can't receive messages because of all of your constant messages I will obtain a new phone (Fermat's idea not mine) and email address until all of you are well be have. (I wouldn't want the school severs to crash again. The meeting with the head master was interesting enough the first time round and I don't want another repeat. Oh and Gordon don't get any ideas because I've already volunteer you of the next time the Head master calls.) _

_Eat healthy _

_Really? I'm in boarding school with a snack shop. Where the heath food in that? Ok I will eat healthy with a pizza Friday night plus sweet and salty popcorn at the movies on Saturday night. (I also wouldn't mention a little thing call home shopping.)_

_Make sure you keep away from the press._

_That would be easier said than done. Does that school paper count? Because if it does I'm already screwed._

_Don't get injure._

_Not making a promises but I'll try not to (and I know this was Virgil suggestion)._

_Don't talk to strangers._

_What am I five? All four of you have drilled that into to me since I was three. So you don't need to worry (and yes I can see this rule coming from Scott)._

_Keep the watch on at all times._

_Sorry but the last time I slept with the watch on me. I had accidently bump it and put out the emergency signal. So before going to bed the watch is coming off and I will put it back on the first thing. (Don't worry if I forget Fermat has promise to remind me…when he's at school)._

* * *

Jeff could help but smile as he had herd laughter from Tin-Tin coming from the kitchen which indicated that she was listening to the letter being read out. Brains had made an excuse that he had to go to the lab to check on something and had trouble keeping a straight face. And Jeff had no doubt that the scientist was laughing away in his lab.

Jeff had to go outside for a walk only to be out of ear shot of his four eldest sons.

Yes he was a father of five sons.

Yes he was the commander of international rescue.

But even he wouldn't dare to laugh at his sons. Well not in front of them.

He could end up making it worst for Alan if he did.

* * *

John however decided to keep a straight face that only a brother of many years playing the diplomat could achieve.

Oh yes the rest of the year was going to be interesting.

John pause reading the letter seeing the rest of his brother had cross their arms.

"Should I continue?" the blonde asked.

"That was all the six rules we place" Virgil said not impressed

"Well at least it wasn't the forty rules Scotty wanted" Gordon said.

"So what else the smart alec have to say for himself" Scott asked while glaring at the red head.

_I know you all worry about me just as much as I worry about you all. However if John could go back to five after a missile hit it, Gordon could go back into the water after the hydrofoil accident and Scott can get back in an aircraft after being shot down in one. Then I can go back to School after what happen. _

_I admit about being scared about going back but I know I can face it with the love from my family be hide me. _

_I have to finish writing now as we are now at the airport and I'll have to leave the plane._

_Please take care and try not get hurt._

_With Love from _

_Alan. _

_P.S I'll email you all of my next track meets and School events._

_P.P.S. Oh and yes I did find my text books in a tree. (I'm guessing that it was Gordon's doing.)_

"You try to hide his text books?" John asked.

"It would have been his suit cases as well but Dad caught me in the act" Gordon said.

"So you thought of hiding the suit cases and the text books but not the keys for the plane?" Virgil said.

"And have to scrub the earth bound 'birds' inside and out again? No thankyou" Gordon said.

Which earn a chuckle from his older brothers.

* * *

Alan was looking at the falling autumn leaves surround him while holding his camera. He was enjoying the peace and quiet. Fermat was nearby reading a book before looking up seeing the leaves fall around him. He hadn't notice Alan had snap a few photos of him which later where sent to Brains who loved them.

Fermat looked over to Alan who had now had his camera aim up to the trees. Fermat note that Alan was taking a lot of photos. A lot more than perusal. That's when Fermat decided to keep a lot closer eye on his best friend.

He knew Alan was putting up a brave front.

He knew Alan was going to crumble.

Even a little rock can crumble.

* * *

**A big thank you to those who gave out reviews and to those who read my stories. And yes there is going to be a squeal. I'm not that cruel leaving the story like this...well unless you ask my dog... I laugh at her when she stacks up the stairs and won't stop glaring. Nothing a treat can fix right?**


End file.
